


We Were The Kings And The Queens

by shiningvioletskies



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Famous, Future, Future Fic, all of them - Freeform, they all somehow made it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningvioletskies/pseuds/shiningvioletskies
Summary: "So how did Hollywood's favorite group come to be?"Or a series of one-shots in the lives of the now-famous Hollywood Arts gang.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Tori Vega/Jade West, they're all friends and all their friendships are featured i'm not tagging all of them
Kudos: 22





	1. Just Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Could be read as one-shots or a full story! All within the same timeline/universe
> 
> Title from Long Live by Taylor Swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade's been working nonstop to finish her movie. Tori's working long hours on her album. They're so tired.

Jade slammed the door of her girlfriend’s apartment and collapsed onto the couch. Jesus, she was tired. What was supposed to be a four hour shoot to finish up the last scene of the movie had somehow dragged into reshoots, which blended into afterparties the next 36 hours, immediately followed by interviews all day. Basically, Jade had barely been able to sit down and relax for five minutes in the last three days. Even worse, she’d finally finished up right as Tori had to head into the studio with Andre to work on her new album, so she wasn’t at the apartment when Jade got there.

She tried to stay awake until Tori got back. Really, she did. It had been three days, what were a couple more hours? She turned on The Scissoring, checked her phone, and tried to fight the feeling of her eyelids getting heavy. But the couch was so comforting and her heartbeat was finally slowing and she could smell Tori’s perfume on the throw pillows and the blanket next to her and finally everything started to fade away. The noise from the TV started to all melt together and the room dimmed and her phone slipped from her hand onto her stomach and then there was nothing but her peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Tori smiled when she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex and spotted Jade’s dark red convertible. It had been three days since Jade had gotten any kind of break, and a week since they’d gotten any kind of quality time together. She’d been so disappointed when Jade had texted that she was on her way over just as Tori was leaving to meet Andre. Seeing that Jade had showed up anyway was honestly a huge relief. Tori turned off her car and headed into her building.

Pushing the door open, she was overwhelmed by a scent that was purely Jade. Leather, coffee, and vanilla, mixed with something she could never quite place, all combining to create something beautiful. She called out for Jade once before noticing her asleep on the couch, clutching Tori’s favorite pillow against her chest. She smiled and pulled the blanket over her girlfriend before sitting on the end of the couch and putting Jade’s feet on her lap. After a few minutes, she dozed off there in the corner.

Jade woke to sunlight shining through Tori’s sheer white curtains and the sound of her girlfriend’s even breathing at the other end of the couch. She stretched and sat up, sliding over to sit next to the other girl and kissing her softly on the forehead.

“Hey, baby,” she said gently. “Good morning.”

“Hm?

“Did you and Andre finish late last night?”

“Mhm.”

Jade started to stand, “Alright. Well, I will run out and get some coffee and cinnam-”

Tori grabbed her wrist. “Noooo, stay here. M’tired. Need you here.”

“Baby, I’ll be back soon, promise. I’m just going down the block.”

“Fine,” Tori grumbled, pouting.

Jade kissed her girlfriend. “I love you, baby.”

“Mm. Love you too. Hurry, please.”

Jade laughed and headed out the door, beaming all the way to the little bakery down the block from Tori’s building.

When Jade made it back to the apartment, coffee in one hand and paper bag in the other, Tori was asleep again. She set the bag and cup down on the counter, picked up her girlfriend, and carried her into her room to get some real rest. Breakfast could wait.


	2. Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade has her first ever late night appearance on Robbie's show (with her best friend and girlfriend by her side).

Jade stood at the stage entrance, shaking. This was it. This made it all real. Everything she’d been working for, all these years. It was really happening. And it was terrifying.

The whole day had been exhilarating. A whirlwind of meetings with her agent, TV hosts and producers, and journalists, getting her nails done with Cat and Tori, getting hair and makeup at the studio, and being styled in a soft new dress she’d never worn before. And now it felt like she was suffocating.

Just before she talked herself out of even going out there, she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She stepped backwards and her girlfriend’s arms wrapped around her. She relaxed.

“Hey, babe,” she smiled back at Tori.

“Hey. How’re you feeling?”

“Mm. Better now.”

“Scared?”

“I don’t get scared, Vega.”

“Jade, come on. It’s okay.”

“...Fine. Maybe I’m a little nervous. But just a little! Seriously.”

Tori laughed softly, “Okay! If you say so.”

“I do.”

“Alright! Well, you’ve got two minutes until we go on, okay? I’m going to find Beck.”

“Okay. I’ll be here.”

“Be right back, babe.”

Jade felt Tori pull away and listened as her footsteps faded. She sighed. This really was it.

Two minutes later, Tori and Beck were by her side as they waited to be introduced. Jade was still absolutely petrified, but the presence of her best friend and her girlfriend, both of whom had experience with press and TV appearances (and fame in general) was calming. And it helped that her first appearance would be on a show hosted by someone she knew. Someone who could never intimidate her.

Tori looked over at her. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be…”

Then, from onstage, “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage three incredible artists I’m lucky enough to call my friends; Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, and newcomer director Jade West!”

The noise from the audience was deafening. With a little nudge from Tori, Jade stepped out onto the stage, public persona back firmly in place. The lights were almost blinding. It really had been a while since she’d been on any set at all. Still, she managed to wave to the audience and cameras and even made it to the couch without tripping. Tori and Beck sat down just after her, one after the other. She looked over to her girlfriend just next to her. She was already totally into it.

“Robbie,” Tori said over the slowly dying applause. She was just barely audible. “It’s good to see you. Thank you for having us.”

Jade didn’t hear Robbie’s reply, too distracted by how comfortable and natural Tori seemed like this. She really fit.

The cheering faded and she was yanked back into reality.

“Hello, hello!” Robbie greeted them. “Thank you so much for joining us tonight. It’s so good to see you all!”

“We’re so happy to be here!” Beck smiled at the end of the couch. Jade didn’t know how her friends all did this so much. But she’d have to figure it out, and quick.

Robbie turned his attention to Jade. “So Jade, this is your first ever late night appearance, right?”

She plastered on a fake smile, “That’s right! Thank you for having me for my debut.”

“Anytime. So, this is your professional directorial and writing debut! How does it feel?”

“Terrifying?” The audience laughed at that. Good. That’s good. “It’s not just my debut, it’s also a huge genre and style shift from the work I did in high school and college. It feels good, but it’s all new territory.”

“That’s right! You used to be all-in with horror! A far cry from what you’re doing now. Speaking of which, tell us a little more about this project, Free Afternoons.”

“Yeah! So, Free Afternoons is a high school love story,” she started the rehearsed speech, which gave enough details to peak interest, but not enough to spoil anything. “It follows Jesse, played by Beck over here,” she gestured to him at the other end of the couch, “who’s kind of a...mysterious bad boy type, and Vanessa, who’s a teenage pop star who takes a break from her career to go to a real high school. I won’t spoil too much, but it’s got a lot of drama and a lot of great music.” She nudged Tori with the last part, signaling her friend across the desk to change up the questions and give her a break.

“That’s right! There’s lots of buzz about the soundtrack and I’ve gotta say, there’s lots of star power behind it…” he trailed off, allowing the singer to pick up his train of thought.

Tori giggled lightheartedly, “You flatter me. But yeah, Andre Harris and I worked together a lot on the music for the project, and we’re really excited for everyone to hear it. Of course I love recording, but nothing beats writing with your best friend.”

“But you do sing a bit on the soundtrack too, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right! I recorded a couple of the tracks for the party scenes, and Cat Valentine and I collaborated on the song in the credits, which is an alternate version of a number featured in the movie.”

Robbie nodded, “Well, I for one am very ready to see what you have in store.” He looked at Beck, “So Beck, you’re starring as Jesse next to your long time girlfriend Alyssa Vaughn as Vanessa. What’s it like working together?”

“It’s great. Alyssa’s so talented, I’m honestly in awe of her most of the time,” his voice softened and he smiled as he talked about her, and the audience reacted accordingly, fawning over the relationship.

“And Jade, how was it for the rest of you to have a couple as your leads?”

“Well, they’re certainly as head-over-heels in love as they seem out in public, I’ll tell you that. They’re all over each other all the time.” She smirked. She knew she and Tori were worse when Tori visited set, but they weren’t out, which meant Beck had no way to challenge her. She couldn’t pass up the opportunity to bug him like that.

Robbie laughed and turned back to Beck, “And you and Alyssa are high school sweethearts yourselves, right? The movie certainly mirrors some of that.”

“Haha, yeah. In a sense. She and I never actually went to school together, but we did start dating as teenagers. And she was definitely pretty well known when we met. I feel like that definitely helped us both connect with the roles.”

“So what exactly was the inspiration for the project?”

Jade took that question, “Funnily enough, parts of it were definitely inspired by Beck and Alyssa. Beck and I actually go way back, we’ve been best friends since elementary school. So I was around when they got together as teenagers. But obviously, they’re very different people from the characters and their dynamic is pretty different. Jesse and Vanessa, and their relationship, are based on some friends of mine from high school.” She felt Tori’s hand cover hers after that, just out of view of the audience and cameras. No one needed to know it was their relationship that Jade was talking about, that was just for them.

A few hours later, Jade was tucked into her girlfriend on the couch in Tori’s living room, Beck and Alyssa on the floor in front of them as the interview aired for the second time that night on Tori’s flatscreen. 

Tori kissed the top of Jade’s head. “I’m proud of you, baby,” she mumbled.

Jade hummed. “I love you.”

Beck snorted, interrupting the girls’ moment. “And you say we’re disgustingly in love.”

Jade tossed a throw pillow at her best friend's head. “Shut up and watch.”


End file.
